


1

by tandromeda



Series: things i have wrote and she never knew [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26018965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tandromeda/pseuds/tandromeda
Summary: "My sweet Lena,Right now you are sleeping clinging to my pillow as if your life depended on it and I feel a little offended that you haven't yet woken up missing me by your side [...]"
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: things i have wrote and she never knew [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888444
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1

**Author's Note:**

> This became a series that's going by the name of the previous one "things i have wrote and she never knew", so please enjoy.

My sweet Lena,

Right now you are sleeping clinging to my pillow as if your life depended on it and I feel a little offended that you haven't yet woken up missing me by your side - as in all those clichés you've made me watch more times than I can remember. Besides, your soft snoring don't look like the peaceful sleep of all those maidens in search of a prince, but believe me I am not complaining at all cause we both know that the complainer of the relationship is you - and I know you'll make your pretty face of indignation (when you join your eyebrows and try to pretend you're mad at me) -, when you wake up and I tell you that you're drooling on the sheets, AGAIN.

This is the first letter I am writing to you, after watching that silly movie where the girl confesses her feelings on paper for not knowing how to express them (just like myself) and I not yet deciding whether you will be able to read some of these letters - because I do have made a great job showing every day how much i love you, the pain in my wrist is a constant reminder of how much you appreciate my efforts to show how much I appreciate you, my love. ~chef kiss~

You still haven't woken up and so you still don't know about my plans for today, maybe you're suspicious, I've been weird all week trying to find the best way to tell you what's been haunting me for months. But despite everything I am sure you will accept my invitation, after all, you practically live here already, using the excuse that my house is closer to the sea and to your store and that your mother "cannot take more of your grumbles in the morning when you are not wake up with me" - her words not mine.

I don't know if you remember but I can definitely remember it as if it were today the first time I realized I was in love with you - because everyone knows that I love you even before I know the meaning of those words. Alex won't let me forget the first time when I shared my snack with you after we spend hours playing around on the Quadrado. You never asked me for anything, you never needed it because you were the only person capable of making me offer my shortbread cookies that mom makes and you know very well that they are my favorites. Yeah, I always loved you, since we were kids and maybe I tried to kill you several times before we became best friends (you were so infuriate annoying with you competitiveness). But I was fifteen years old when I realized that I was completely in love with you.

It was a day like any other, we were going again under the chestnut tree that is next to my grandmother's house, as we did every afternoon after finishing school activities. But there was something different about you that day, maybe it was the new shorts you got as a gift that week or the way your hair was loose (you never let your hair down during the day because of the excessive heat you always felt with the humidity that makes for these surroundings). But I'm pretty sure spring was coming and you tended to be happier when the weather was warm rather than hot and that day you were radiant, Lee, as if the sun was shining from the inside out of you and not in the sky full of thin clouds of late afternoon.

We sat under the chestnut tree, on the old wooden bench freshly painted from the weekend, and you told me about the news from your brother who was now attending college in the city. You and Alexandre were always very close and his absence always it caused this nostalgia, I always admired the way you spoke of him with pride, reminding me a little of the relationship I have with Alex, even if we fight like two kids - funny to think that our siblings have such a similar name, don't you think? - and you talked for almost an hour without stopping, you were so excited, the sparkle in your eyes reminded me of the color of the sea in the morning, so crystalline and calm, so welcoming that it was as if for the first time I could understand why I loved green so much, the answer was shining from your eyes, these eyes that look like the green sea of my favorite beach that I love cause their are yours, Lee.

Their are like the perfect metaphor, for finding in your eyes the stormy rainy days and the warm sunny days at the same time. And at the end of all your conversation about your brother, you said something that I would never be able to forget and even today I am sure that if I close my eyes I can see you, with your fifteen years old, with your hair flying rebellious by the winds, saying: "I miss him but no, I can't accept the invitation to go and live with him in the city, nothing can make me give up all that here, you know? The sea, the parties in the village, the singing by the fire in the middle of the year... and you, Kara, I don't see myself in a place where you are not there with me in the morning to make coffee together and to hug me at the end of the day when we say goodbye to go home, there is no me without you."

And it was after that that I realized that you were always the most romantic of the two of us even pretending to be tough all the time, it was when you confessed in your way that you didn't imagine me far from you that I understood that I already loved you for never having considered that there could be a world where you are not with me, that is here in the village or on the other side of the world.

And knowing that there is no way we can be separated that I'm tired of having to take you to your mother's house when the right place for you is in the bed next to me - hopefully our bed soon. I hope you don't confuse things when I kneel with a box and instead of a ring find the copy of the house key that I bought for us to live in and maybe for some people it is wrong to live together before the wedding, poor people who don't know, it's been almost a year since we've been hidden married. Sam will surely be upset for not witnessing how many tears you shed that day when she found out. This is our own secret, my love and I hope you don't hit me when you found out that I've be keeping this secret with your friends, or that I keep this letter as my own secret of the love that you make bloom in me, since ever.

With all the love that always will be yours,

Kara.


End file.
